


What I talk about (when I talk about love)

by eiua



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Gen, exploration piece about the start of their relationship, vague mention of bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiua/pseuds/eiua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone else, it was obvious – he would glow, pour out light through his eyes and his skin whenever she was in the room. Her words towards her were always laced with kindness, with a sort of quiet intensity and feeling one could only find between couples that had been together for decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I talk about (when I talk about love)

When she tells him of her love for him, for all that he is, he almost breaks down and cries ugly tears. 

Big fat drops roll down his cheeks, but his knees do not buckle. Instead, he moves in to hug her tight. Instead, he sobs into her shoulder as his whole body shakes with joy, with happiness. Relief floods his chest; he had had an inkling that she would be telling him something important today, when she told him to meet her in the park after work. 

His hands grip her torso. He tries to be gentle, and fails, for all this love is pouring out of him. All that he has kept hidden is now visible in the light of her confession. 

He hopes that what she feels is just as intense, as full to the brim of the cup that are his feelings for her, for he has no plans of ever letting her go. Her reply is a hug that is twice as strong. She has always been stronger than him after all.

‘I love you too. I love you.’ He repeats this, again and again and again, as if he doesn’t say it enough times then the words won’t mean anything. He’s loved her for a long time now. Probably since the start of their ten years of friendship.

It had been originally terrible (but also amazing) to watch his love for her bloom in the corners of his heart, as she bounded about unawares, held his hand and left him blushing after work. She’d kiss him on the cheek as a greeting and as a goodbye every time they met. His pulse would stutter and return to its normal beating after a few minutes, but the spot on his skin where her lips had lingered (he’d begun to suspect this last year) would remain a bright star until the next day. 

The pain would spike every now and then whenever he saw her flirt with other men and women, but he said nothing. She had asked for space to think after the reveal, and he gave her that. He had understood that if she ever looked his way in that way that he desired, she would come to him in her own time. That was part of the respect they had between them.

Instead, he just let himself act, put every bit of love he had in him for her into how he did things for her. He would get her flowers, supply her caffeine habit when she was too tired to go outside. He would also sometimes let his hand remain for a few more seconds than was customary on the small of her back, ready to remove it if she ever gave any indication of being uncomfortable. 

She never did. 

He would let himself look at her with love in his eyes. To everyone else, it was obvious – he would glow, pour out light through his eyes and his skin whenever she was in the room. Her words towards her were always laced with kindness, with a sort of quiet intensity and feeling one could only find between couples that had been together for decades.

He had hoped it was enough, and it was.

**Author's Note:**

> So so so.... I'm done with exams, and this popped out while I was dilly-dallying about my last one (screw you, Structural Analysis). It's vague enough that you could take this piece to be about other couples, and in fact I don't drop any names here. 
> 
> But somehow, when I read this piece again after a week of having written it (the actual writing took only thirty minutes, wow wow) – it just screamed POST-REVEAL ADRIENETTE at me. Hence, why I'm posting this here in case it makes someone feel better or cheers them up. I also promise to update White Lies soon – one more chapter post-wedding and the fall-out. Nothing too dramatic. 
> 
> As always, comments, critique, kudos are welcome! Have a great day ahead.


End file.
